darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Xiao
"Wow. Master, are you a wizard?" Xiao is a fictional character in the first game in the Dark Cloud series. Xiao is a main protagonist, and she works closely with Toan. Xiao is in fact the only character that is capable of jumping over wide gaps in the game (although Osmond can fly over them). Xiao is actually a stray cat that Toan found as an Atla in the Divine Beast Cave in Norune Village. Appearance Xiao first appears as a stray cat on the second floor of the Divine Beast dungeon. In there, she is a brown tabby cat wearing a gold bell. At first, when she encounters Toan for the first time, she seems to have a fear of him, running off at first glance, however, as he continues to encounter her, she begins to grow an curious interest in him, often hesitating to take a closer look at him before fleeing. Xiao was known as the timid cat that hindered among the dungeon floors. Popping up now and then. In her "human" form, she has cropped auburn hair with cat-like ears, wears brown boots and a short white dress that barely touches her knees, and black shorts/underwear underneath her dress. Personality While little is known about Xiao, the majority hints she may have been a bright, optimistic girl in the game. And is also depicted by most viewers as "cute" and "adorable." However, it may have been obvious that Xiao has taken quite a liking to Toan after she is saved by him, becoming quite attached. This is proven when she hugs him by waist and calls him 'master.' She is proven to be loyal to him and promises to work with him throughout the game. Gameplay Xiao is the first ally that Toan earns in his party. He receives her when he receives an atla from the 8th floor in Divine Beast Dungeon and uses a changing potion that Seda gave him to change her into a 'cat-girl.' When Toan finally reaches the eighth level of the dungeon, he meets Seda, who challeges him to a duel, which he loses. Seda then casts a spell that threatens the fearful Xiao, who had mysteriously snuck in. Toan, making an attempt to protect her, blocks the spell. After Seda leaves, throwing him a Changing Potion, Xiao then finally trusts Toan, transforming into an Atla by the Fairy King. He eventually arrives home, naming her "Xiao." And he soon transforms her into a 'cat-girl.' Apparently, she is helped out of her shell, and soon becomes rather attached to Toan, calling him "Master" affectionately and seizing him by the waist to give him a hug after he accepted her as his first ally. She promises to help Toan with his adventure and becomes a reliable character throughout the game. Xiao becomes very helpful during gameplay, as she is able to jump over wide gaps that Toan can't, and she is also the key ingredient in destroying the Divine Beast Dran. Xiao can use a variety of slingshots to shoot down Dran and allow Toan to hit him with his sword. Xiao plays a very important part in the game. In the epilogue, after the credits, she is briefly seen with Toan returning home to Norune Village. Toan glances at her and then smiles, they then start to race each other home, thus ending the first game. Ultimate Weapons *Angel Gear *Super Steve Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters